Impregnation
by RikodouSennin
Summary: Sometimes ‘Kunai’ are forced into places they can’t go. Sometimes their ‘shrapnel’ hits the ‘target’, sometimes not. When they do hit the target… Well, it causes something which has got Naruto very worried… Rated for implications!


≤Author's Notes≥

Judge me not, by the implications of the summary, for even what appears to be a glass half full of water could be concentrated sulphuric acid. But come, let us endeavor, and let me welcome you to grab that glass, raise it like a toast, and down it in one-shot.

And feel the burn, while I laugh.

Yes, this is how it's going to be.

Do you still want to scroll down and read? Wouldn't you rather click on the nifty little 'X' in the upper, right corner?

…

…

You _are_ going to read, aren't you? Well… I'll find solace in the fact that I warned you…

You might actually be surprised when you completely read it…

…

…

…

* * *

I**m****p****reg**nation

* * *

Naruto's stomach gave a lurch as he saw the bile. He knew what it was… and what it implied…

Morning sickness.

The words reverberated inside his head, sinking in deeper and deeper. There was no denying the fact… but when? When had it happened?

Queasiness racked through his body… no, the implications didn't seem very good.

He remembered, almost two months ago, when Sasuke had asked him the question... It was rhetoric in fact; the answer had always been an affirmative. He had even done a happy little dance. He remembered grinning all the time during the ceremony, but the real mistake had happened afterwards.

They had gone wrong somewhere along the line, he knew it. He _was _supposed to get the protection, but he had forgotten. Sasuke had gone with it anyway, perhaps hoping he would miss the 'target'.

He didn't, this was proof enough. Naruto wondered… this couldn't be _so_ bad…

A retching sound echoed once again throughout the toilet, and he was forced to doubt. It really could be that bad…

But they would make it through, he was sure of that little fact. As they had done before, unwavering even in the direst moments, they had always been with each other.

He wondered how Sasuke was taking it; he raised his head to see him standing there, with a worried look in his eyes, but a proud smile on his face. Sasuke really _would_ be a good father…

Yes, a really good father… just like a good husband he was…

The child would really be cute; he could imagine the kid right now. With obsidian eyes just like Sasuke and hair of a very unique shade, a cute little pointed face, and a perpetual smirk… or a grin… it depended on the personality. He smiled a little; he would turn the kid right into a miniature version of himself… much to the irritation of Sasuke. He would definitely spoil the little―

His train of thoughts came to a halt because of the retching, once again. Sasuke was trying to hide it, but worry was evident on his face. Naruto could see him tightening his grip on the door frame, standing at the doorway as he looked into the washroom, about to say something but staying wisely quiet.

At least Sasuke was taking it in stride and not outright panicking. It was the first time for them, and the frequency of the sickness was quite shocking.

Naruto was about to comment when a searing pain erupted in his stomach, causing him to grimace. Sasuke's eyes found his, and he eloquently raised an eyebrow. That was his was of asking if anything was wrong; Naruto was well versed in Sasuke-speak. He shook his head; he didn't want to worry Sasuke anymore.

He knew this could not be good, not good at all...

But he wouldn't worry Sasuke – that would be stupid. No… right now, the medical condition was the real concern, along with the health of the child. They would have to take care from now one… of every little thing. They couldn't be careless, like they were before and got themselves landed into this situation.

Even if the situation seemed a blessing in disguise.

"Naruto," Sasuke was still looking at him, there was no stalling the jerk, "Wha–"

That was when a toilet paper roll deftly hit him on the head.

"Here!" Sakura was looking worse for the wear inside the washroom, "I want some pickle–"

She doubled over once more. Poor thing, having to face the unpleasant consequences. Sasuke looked back at her, and then at him. Naruto nodded, Sasuke would need to be here.

He quickly ran outside the little house… he had some pickles to get!

They, Sasuke and Sakura, had been married for two months now. Naruto, of course, had immediately agreed to be the best man when Sasuke had asked. Pregnancy so soon was kind of an issue, but he knew, and he repeated it over and over, that they would get through it. Of course, he had been checked as Sasuke's primary helper, to take care of Sakura. He would have done it anyway; Sakura was the closest thing he had to a sister. If Sasuke hadn't been so co-operative and genuinely concerned, he would have been six feet under already. It was a pity Sakura had these mood swings and cravings these days, though…

Naruto figured he shouldn't be so happy, leaving Sasuke all alone to handle Sakura. But, even being temporarily off the 'Expendable Peoples' List' was a relief. At least he didn't have to go through what those two were experiencing… yet.

If he did, he was doomed… suddenly it felt as if a heavy load had been dropped on his heart.

"Naruto-kun!"

There was one person who _never_ missed the targets…

"Yosh! Naruto-kun!"

He could already feel the kunai deep inside him…

"Naruto-kun!"

Maybe he should wear protection from now on… all the time…

"Your flames of youth seem wilted today, Naruto!"

That snapped him out of it; they had agreed to say 'it' again.

"Huh," he blinked dumbly at his lover, "Ohayo…"

"Something's wrong, Naruto-kun?" concern splashed in those entrancing eyes.

"N-no… just getting some stuff for Sakura-chan!"

"Ah."

He gazed into the distance, thinking how he would manage if they every came into a situation like Sasuke and Sakura. It would be scary for him… He shook his head; he would cross that bridge when he came to it. No, it would be best to box all his worries and shove that box in a deep dark place for the time.

He felt a tug on his arm, and turned to see Tenten, the love of his life, there. He smiled at her.

"Are you irked because I did the Lee impression?" she asked, pouting cutely.

"Nah, nah…" he trailed off, his stomach was still smarting.

"It's the _thing_… isn't it?" her voice lost her playful chime, and became sharp like a kunai.

"N… Tenten-chan, don't worry… it's gonna be all right…"

It would be, all right. He would survive this; he would have to see his children born one day, after all. It wouldn't do to die without doing that. He mentally promised his future-spawn that he _would_ be there for them; he wouldn't let them be father-less like he had been.

He felt the grip on his arm tighten, and Tenten leaned into him.

"You better get through this…"

"Hai…"

"And you're staying at my place tonight, no ifs, ands, or buts!"

"Hai!"

He wondered what would happen if Tenten had to go through what Sakura was going through… He gulped as the realisation dawned upon him, and changed his promise to his future-spawn; he would _try _and survive those nine months, even if he survived the Kyuubi's chakra killing him slowly.

* * *

≤Author's Notes≥

Not quite what you expected, eh?

A pause while I belly laugh.

This fic did not have a 'plot', so to say, it was written solely to play with your minds. The darker tone at the end… I dunno what prompted me to add it, but I did any way.

Let this fic, without a purpose and not quite crack, be patented as a Faux-fic, by the order of yours truly!

Now, lend me your thoughts by reviewing.

Ja ne!


End file.
